In My Arms
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: When Yugi sees a creepy movie on Halloween night, it makes him unable to sleep well. So, there's only one thing that can help him. Yami, of course. (Halloween one-shot. Puzzleshipping, of course! Review/fave/follow and I hope you enjoy it, guys! :D)


**Hey guys! So, this one shot is suppose to be for Halloween, to celebrate it, you know? And I got inspired to do this.**

 **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own this idea. So, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi knew he should never have agreed to this. He should have known what he was getting himself into when he got into it in the first place. But of course, he already knew that he couldn't back out of it.

Well now, he was paying the price.

OOOOOOOOO

It all started a few days ago, when Yugi and Joey were walking all over Domino City getting everything they needed for their Movie Night on Halloween. The scariest night of the year. Instead of going to a loud, crowded and overly rambunctious party like they always did ever since their little group formed, they decided to host one of their own. Tristan, Tea, even Yami was coming to join in on the fun. At first, Yugi thought they would just dress up in costumes, get a sugar rush from eating too much junk food and sweets and watch some classic horror movies.

At least, that was the plan.

All Joey ever said about it was this …

"This movie night is gonna be off the chain!"

"Why do you say that, Joey?"

"Because I've planned to showcase the most freakiest movie ever seen by the human eye!"

"You say that every time you put on a scary movie, Joey," Yugi stated, shaking a bit from the many memories of watching scary movies with Joey. Each one showcased the usual: blood, murder, and a ton of screams. But they all made Yugi shiver in fear. Being the King of Games didn't mean that he couldn't be frightened by anything.

"Not this time. 'Cause when the time comes, you'll understand what true terror is like. So, if I were you, I'd get an extra pair of boxer shorts. Just in case," Joey said and then winked, walking away from a still Yugi.

That couldn't mean it was anything good.

OOOOOOOOO

Halloween came just around the corner and Yugi was excited about what would unfold that night. Since they didn't have to get dressed up for the night, necessarily, then there was no reason he should. But still, Yugi was a fun loving boy that always got so enthusiastic about the holidays. And Halloween was one of them. So, he just wore matching dark clothing; consisting of a a black jacket, their usual sleeveless black shirt, black leather pants and leather shoes, along with Yami. And to his surprise and delight, Yami's crimson eyes never looked more redder than before, touched up with darker eye liner, making them stand out above all else. He looked like a modern version vampire. Were those eyes meant to add feels to the special night? Or was it more? It was probably both. Yugi wasn't complaining, though. It just made his Yami look more hot!

When they arrived at Joey's house, the whole place was ready for the night. Tea had on cat ears, pencil made whiskers on her face, and slick black attire (she's probably Cat Woman). Tristan wore attire similar to that of a certain monster with bolts stuck in his neck (Frankenstein, no doubt). And Joey was wearing his usual look, though the ghost printed shirt was new (it looked like the Ghostbusters logo).

All five of them were getting comfy in the living room, all the lights were turned off, leaving only the TV screen on, and the coffee table in the middle had chips, drinks, candy, soda, and tons more creepy goodness laid out to snack from. Everyone got situated on the two couches while Joey prepared to start the movie. Tristan and Tea were on the couch besides the other one, where Yami and Yugi sat. Yugi never forgot how Yami's warm presence soothed him, calming him down since he was getting nervous on the inside.

Why? Well, let's just say that this Halloween night would be _very_ different from the rest. Finally, Joey got the movie going. He sat with Tristan and Tea, just to give Yugi and Yami some space together, of course. When the opening scene started, Yugi knew he should have stayed home.

The name _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ had to mean something terrible. The name itself meant trouble. I mean, massacre, hint hint.

So, all night, the five watched about 2 hours of blood, gore, and screams that never ended. Tea couldn't stop herself from covering her face with her hands every time someone got killed. Tristan tried his best to hold down the food when he realized the killer made masks out of his victims' skin. And Joey was trying his best to keep his screams down his throat every time something unexpected happened. Yami narrowed his eyes in full concentration on the screen, unable to comprehend that this guy could do such heinous crimes when he felt something shifting uncomfortably by his side. His eyes averted from the screen to see the fright in his aibou's eyes, popping out not just from the added dark eye liner, but from the movie. Yugi did his best when trying to contain his fear. But this time, his fear from bubbling out from inside him and both twins were unsure how long he could hold it.

From the looks of it, not much longer.

But finally, the ending scene played out, followed shortly by the credits rolling on the screen. The lights were then turned on.

"Is it over?" Tea asked, more like squeaking out.

"Yeah. It is." Tristan gulped down. "Thank God it's over."

"Or is it?" The others gasped then screamed when the sound of a chainsaw appeared behind Tristan, right by his head. They turned around to see Joey have a toy chainsaw in his hands while he let out a few laughs. Tea and Tristan glared at him where Tristan looked ready to clobber their blonde joker of a friend. "JOEY!" Tristan chased him all over the place, with Tea on their tails, leaving Yugi and Yami alone in the living room.

Yami sighed in and out in relief since it was all over. He turned back to Yugi, whose eyes were still tainted with fear. Even though they were no longer sharing the same body, Yami could still tell when his aibou was feeling off. Through everything they faced together in the past and all the trials they passed to get to where they are now, the two were bonded for life. They were, as you could say, tight like that. Yugi's form was slightly shaking, his hands rubbing his arms even though they were covered, and he was biting his lip.

"Yugi, are you alright?" He didn't answer. "Yugi?" When he didn't respond again, he shook his shoulder and spoke more louder and firmly. "Yugi!"

"Huh?" He blinked when he noticed Yami's hand on him so he pulled away, reluctantly. "Oh. I – I'm sorry, Yami. I – I wasn't thinking straight. Um, is something wrong?"

"You tell me." Yugi paled from what he had just said.

"Uh … not that I am aware." Yami raised his brow at him. Yugi wasn't telling him something.

"Aibou?"

"It's nothing, alright?!" Yugi sounded agitated, not to mention snappy. Yami was surprised. Never has Yugi sounded like that, especially towards him. Something was definitely wrong. Yugi got up and went to search for the others, leaving Yami thinking intensely about it, and leaving Yugi guilty for what he just did.

OOOOOOOOO

It was about midnight when the whole city was cast in darkness, with only the lights from the buildings keeping it alive and well. The Kame Game Shop was quiet and everyone was asleep.

Well, almost everyone.

Yugi was tossing and turning around in bed. Sweat beaded his forehead. His body was shaking from something. He was having a nightmare. Full of horror. He gasped, shooting up in bed and letting out startled breaths of air. Yugi rubbed his arms again when he felt eyes on him. He shot his head up and looked all over his bedroom. Nothing but shadows and the light from the window. Nothing standing out too much. And certainly no blood on the walls –

"Wait what?!" He asked himself in shock when he saw blood suddenly appear on the walls. He looked around and he swear he could see eyes all around him, staring at him with such hate and distaste. His mind was playing tricks on him, no doubt. But it seemed so real …

Yugi's whole body was forcing him to do one thing.

Get the heck out of there!

So, he did.

Yugi threw the bed covers off of him and sprung to his feet, running out of there as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake his grandpa. He closed the door quietly but quickly. He was indeed, out of sorts. And he wouldn't dare disrupt his grandpa's sleep this late at night. And he wasn't thinking about going back to his room. So, there was only one option remaining.

Yugi slowly approached the door to the last remaining bedroom. He slowly turned the knob and opened it. He poked his head in to see the same shadows and window light in the room, making the laying figure in the bed stand out. He was sleeping on his back and he was breathing slowly. In one word, peacefully. It was Yami.

Yugi closed the door behind him and tiptoed to the bed, leaning over and doing something that took the remainder of his courage to do. His hand reached out and touched Yami's arm, shaking him gently. "Yami. Yami, it's me. Yugi." His voice whispered out, gently waking the ex-Pharaoh from his slumber. His red eyes fluttered open, to be surprised at seeing Yugi's face up close to his.

"Yugi?" He croaked out, still sleepy. "What's wrong?"

Yugi bit his lip and rubbed his arm. "Um … I was wondering … can I … sleep here tonight? With you?"

"Why? Shouldn't you be in your room?" Not that he was complaining. Yami enjoyed being with his aibou. But why he was waking him up in the middle of the night and asking him that puzzled him.

Yugi looked down to avoid Yami's curious eyes. "I … I can't. I can't sleep. I … I need – "

"Me?" Yugi looked up to meet Yami's soft smile, which made him blush. Hopefully, he didn't noticed it in the dark. "Okay. But just for tonight, alright?" Yugi nodded and started getting under the sheets and laid down on Yami's big and comfy bed. Yami helped him get situated before they both said goodnight and went to sleep.

However, even being in the soft and warm bed he was sharing with his mout hitori no boku, Yugi still felt restless. He tossed and turned, murmuring about blood, dark eyes, and death. "No. No, please no! Don't leave me!"

Yami started waking up, hearing a familiar voice he knew all too well. He rolled over to see Yugi sweating, eyes scrunching and his face in pain. He was suffering. Yami's eyes widened in concern and scooted over, leaning over to shake him as gently but firm as he could.

"No, let me go! Yami! Yami, please come back! NO!"

"Yugi! Yugi, please, wake up! It's just a nightmare!" That did the trick. Yugi gasped, taking in new air as his amethyst eyes shot open, tears rolling down from them. Yami brushed them away with the back of his thumb and it trailed down Yugi's cheek, caressing him.

"Y – Yami! I – I'm sorry I –!" Yami shushed him softly before scooping Yugi in his arms and onto his lap, cradling him like a baby. One hand was on his back and the other hand on his waist. Yugi blushed again and looked down when Yami's thumb went under his chin and lifted his face to meet his intense eyes. They were filled with concern, worry and warmth. He enjoyed looking at those ruby red eyes.

"It's alright, Yugi. It's alright." He swayed him back and forth, keeping his aibou's fidgety state down. "I'm here. And everything's fine now."

"No, it's not!"

Yami leaned back to see Yugi's eyes filled with tears again. "Yugi," he pulled him closer and raised his face again, this time having a serious appeal to the eyes, "What's wrong?" Yugi didn't answer. Yami sighed, "Yugi, I want to help you. I really do. But I can't if you won't let me in. Please, tell me what's troubling you."

Yugi sighed and buried his face in Yami's same sleeveless black shirt. "I saw … things … in my room. Things that shouldn't be there."

"What kind of things?"

"Eyes … so many pairs of eyes … staring at me … creepy looking eyes … haunting me."

"What else?"

Yugi's arms hugged Yami's waist, making sure he was tight and secured when he whispered ghost-like, "I saw … blood. On the walls." Yami breathed in deeply, feeling his protective instincts kick in. His arms wrapped around Yugi and hugged him, bringing him in so close they could smell each other. "Oh, aibou …"

"Yami, I'm so sorry for snapping at you back at Joey's place! I was just … trying to get rid of those horrible thoughts from my mind. But they never went away. I couldn't stop thinking about them ever since. Now, I can't sleep straight. What if I'm never able to sleep again? What if those thoughts never go away? What if –!"

Once again, Yami shushed him and maybe it was for the best. Yugi feared he would be rambling on about it all night. Yami swayed him back and forth while Yugi buried his face in the crook of Yami's neck, breathing in his spicy, rich scent. It made him feel safe. Like nothing could hurt him as long as his protector, his guardian, his Yami was by his side. "Was that what you were dreaming about?"

"No." Yugi shook his head. "It was … even worse."

"Tell me." He brushed his spiky hair, brushing his golden bangs to see those innocent, amethyst eyes.

"I saw – watched as that same killer tried – tried to take you away. You were hurt. You needed me. And I – I wasn't strong enough to save you! I failed you!" Yugi's cries made Yami's heart break at seeing him so upset. He rubbed his back while Yugi cried in his chest "Oh Yami, I'm so sorry!"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, aibou. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have prevented Joey from putting on that movie. Or better yet, we should have stayed here at home."

"But I knew that Joey was going to pull something like this. I just didn't think it would be something so … horrifying." Yugi shivered. But with Yami's buff, tanned arms around him, the coldness was swept away.

"Yugi … I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you, not ever. I made a promise to myself that I would stay beside you, to keep you safe, to protect you and to care for you just as much as you cared for me in the past and helped me remember and become the man that I am. And no shadow monsters, ghosts or fictional killers are going to keep you away from me." When he growled that last part out intimately, it made Yugi's stomach do flips.

Yami kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear, as a secret that only them both would know and keep locked away, "Remember this, aibou. It's okay to be afraid. It's okay to have fears. Everyone has them. Mine's is that I'm afraid of losing you. But that will never happen. Not as long as I believe that we will never be apart. And you have to believe that everything will be alright, that nothing can hurt you, and that if you're ever afraid, you can always come to me."

Yugi smiled a little bit before Yami kissed his hair and rubbed his cheek with his thumb again.

"The minute morning comes, I'll march over there and teach Joey a lesson he will never forget," Yami growled out, making Yugi gasp.

"No, don't do that! He didn't mean it, Yami. That's what Halloween's all about, scaring people."

"Well, this holiday is no fun and games if it has put you in such a traumatized state, Yugi."

"Still, Joey doesn't deserve to be punished so severely."

"I'm not going to send him to the Shadow Realm, if that's what you're implying." Yami grinned amusingly.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course not! I know you no longer have any of your dark powers anymore. I mean, not since you came back just to be with … me," Yugi squeaked out when Yami smirked at him. Said young man leaned in and kissed Yugi's nose, which burned from contact.

"Exactly." Now, Yugi's heart accelerated from not only fear, but also from excitement as to what lurked behind those crimson eyes. Yami smiled, amused at his facial expression.

"Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi?" Yugi looked up and reassurance was in his eyes.

"You're right. I shouldn't be afraid. Nothing can hurt me, not as long as we're together. We're a team and we stick side by side. And not even a crazy killer can stop that. Even if that movie was based on a true story …"

"It was?" Yami sounded kind of shocked. He didn't know that.

"Yeah … which must mean that the same exact killer is out there, plotting his next kill!" Yugi was freaking out again. Yami sighed. There was only one thing to do to keep his aibou calm, relaxed, and more importantly, completely getting that freaky movie out of his mind for good. It always did the trick. Suddenly, Yami started laying Yugi down by pushing him gently back on the mattress.

"Y – Yami?" Yami only smirked down at him before he started peppering Yugi's face with warm, soft kisses. His hands went to his hips, keeping him in place when he started squirming from his tingling touch. Next, Yami went to his neck, sucking it, causing Yugi to gasp. Yami didn't know if it was good or bad, but that's when Yugi hummed in pleasure. Yami smirked against his creamy skin before he licked it. "Oh, Yami," Yugi moaned out, smiling.

"Yugi … my Yugi." Yami whispered before he did something that was sure to be imprinted in his little light's mind. He leaned back and took off his shirt before throwing it aside. Yugi gaped at seeing the tanned, ripped bode of his dark self, feeling himself heating up when Yami dove down and captured Yugi's lips. Yugi gasped at how quick that happened before he closed his eyes and moaned at how Yami's lips worked their magic, moving in perfect motion with him. His tongue licked Yugi's bottom lip, asking to be let in. So, he partly opened up, allowing Yami's velvet-like tongue access into his mouth. Yugi sighed blissfully when their tongues danced and battled for dominance. After a few more, drawn out moments, lips were parted when Yami bit down Yugi's bottom lip, tugging on it.

"Yami! Oh, what are you doing?" Yugi sighed out, his face beet red and his smile ever so adorable as he tried hiding it. Yami chuckled and started nuzzling his nose in his open neck, going down to tug down his pajama shirt with his teeth, making it open up to reveal a bare, creamy chest. Yugi started giggling when Yami's nose and matching spiky hair were tickling his ever so sensitive skin. He was moving again so Yami's hands pinned Yugi's hands beside his head, making it impossible for him to move from the strong hold over him.

"What I do best, aibou. Pleasing you." Yami looked up to wink at Yugi who blushed even deeper. After another few more moments of teasing his skin, Yami crawled back over and kissed Yugi again, but with much more meaning. His hands loosened their hold on Yugi's when their fingers intertwined as they kissed more deeply. Yugi could feel everything in it. Compassion, desire, and above all things … love.

"No one's going to have you. You're all mine," Yami purred before kissing him passionately, his arms around Yugi's waist and Yugi's arms around Yami's neck. Their love seemed to make the darkness go away …

Finally, they stopped and pulled away, panting for air and smiling, seeming to have enjoyed themselves. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead before lying down on his side and pulling Yugi to him, his head on his bare chest and his arms wrapped around his waist.

"You, mou hitori no boku, are something else." Yugi gasped out, still out of breath.

Yami laughed, making Yugi feel it in his chest, a pleasant feeling. "Me? I think you're tied for 1st place, aibou."

"Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"I think … I know what to do when I'm scared."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

Yugi looked up and smiled. "I'll call you for backup."

Yami smiled genuinely and nodded. "Sounds good to me." Yugi giggled when Yami kissed him before snuggling to him. Yami draped the covers over them and yawned. "I love you, Yugi."

"I love you too, Yami. And thank you, for everything." Yugi started falling to sleep, at last, with a smile gracing his face. Yami smiled lovingly down at him. He was truly the luckiest man alive to have someone as precious as Yugi to spend the rest of his life with. That's why he chose to come back. To be with Yugi. This was so worth it.

"Thank you Yugi, for giving me a reason to stay. And kick some ass, just in case." Yami's mind still lingered to if he should kick Joey's ass while he's at it. "Sometime soon, but not now. Not when I have you here. In my arms." Yami yawned once more before joining his light in a long, peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Okay!**

 **So, yes,** ** _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ partly gave me the idea to add it here for the Halloween feel. That and the trailer for the old one creeped me out! Plus, I was imagining a one shot where Yugi and Yami are in bed, with Yami comforting little Yugi 'cause he was scared and needed comfort. So, this was born.**

 **So, please guys, review/fave/follow this and all that jazz. And until next time, bye guys!**

 **And Happy Halloween! ;D**


End file.
